This Worlds Blood
by Skydive-babe
Summary: Hermione. Draco. a book. a necklace. the room of requirement. a love potion. a death. and something that was never meant to be... between two people that should never have met.
1. new beginings

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot; all the characters belong to the wonderful J K Rowling. Although I do plan to become very rich and buy Draco Malfoy from her, as a present to my friend Rebekah. This is the first story I have written and I hope that you like it. Please R&R!!!! And I shall love you forever and ever!!

A look of blissful content washed over Hermione's face as she once again returned to the halls of Hogwarts. It wasn't as if she didn't enjoy the holiday, three months away with her friends and family. It was more that she felt home here also. She was in her seventh year, her final year at Hogwarts and she had already decided that it would be her best year, that everything would be perfect.

'Ohh sorry' she mumbled as she bumped shoulders with a stranger walking in the halls..

'It's…' a deep voice replied before cutting off sharply.

Hermione looked up and found herself pinned by the piercing eyes of none other than Draco Malfoy.

'Watch it mudblood' he sneered.

'Ohh Draco, just the person I never wanted to see again. I see you still haven't gotten over your self-righteous attitude that you own everything, but news flash, you don't own the halls of this school.' And with that she turned on her heel and walked in the other direction.

Later that day in the library Hermione was flipping idly through the pages of her textbook, yearning for something more stimulating to read. At this she stood and walked to the rows of books that lined the walls running her finger over their spines.

'Bodily torture, disembowelment, 101 ways to cook a flobberworm' she whispered to herself as she studied the titles of the books.

"Hmmm, 'How to Trance…. Yourself', interesting" she pulled the book from the shelf and carried it to her seat at her desk. Without warning the book fell open to a slightly discolored page.

'Oookaaaaay' she said, curiously but slightly confused. She read the line at the top of the page and it said this;

_A spell to entrance your mind to see the true inner feelings of those around you_

'Hmmm' she read on.

_Read these words aloud three times to receive this enchanted gift; once the spell is complete you shall be endowed with the ability to see the inner feelings of those you wish. Beware this spell lasts only one hour, and after it is complete you shall remember nothing of that you have seen although those you speak to shall. _

'Well, no harm ever came from reading a book right, besides how much could I possibly see?' She spoke quietly to herself, almost as though wrestling with an inner voice warning her not to mess with things she did not understand.

'Ahem.

What cannot be seen will appear in thy eyes,

Seen through the fog, seen through the lies,

The true feelings of those I shall see

Will be shown clearly only to me'

...she repeated this three times over, just as the book said.

'Hmm well, I don't feel any different' she mumbled to herself 'Maybe it didn't work.' Hermione sighed, was she loosing her touch? She gathered her things and left the library, thinking of the spell as she walked to the Great Hall for lunch.

As she passed the slytherin table on her way to her own, something caught her eye and she saw the familiar silvery hair of Draco Malfoy. His head was bent over a book, which caught her by surprise. She decided that this would not go unspoken of and marched herself over to a place she never dreamed she would one day sit. She took the seat opposite Draco and said nothing; she simply fixed her gaze upon him and thought icy thoughts.

He could feel her gaze upon him, but he did not look up. He would not give her the satisfaction of knowing that she was annoying him, that her presence was making him uncomfortable and that oddly he wanted her to stay.

'Ahem' she was trying to make her obvious presence known, this he knew.

He gave in and looked up, a sneer on his sculpted face.

'What do you want Granger?' he asked coldly, pinning her with his gaze

Her face remained the picture of calm collectiveness, although he had already insulted her.

'What are you doing?' she asked pointedly

'Minding my own business, you should follow my lead and do the same' he inwardly flinched at his coldness.

'I meant with that book Malfoy, sitting over here all by yourself with a book, it is very suspicious'

'Well I'd have thought you to be smarter than this Granger, I appear to be reading'

'Yes, you appear to be reading. And you know its strange, I never took you to be one to read, at least not in public. I guess its just your obvious lack of intelligence'

'It was nice to have this little chat with you Granger, you can go now'

She could see it all, even without asking. Draco was not the picture of perfection that he appeared, on the outside, to be. Inside his head it was all awry, feelings jumping about trying to get out. Although he always seemed to be calm and impassive, inside his head he was screaming. At this moment she saw unhappiness, pain, confusion but also there was calm and joy and interest. She could not help but feeling that some of this was thanks to her.

'Ok I'll just leave, is that what you want?' she asked cautiously

' Yes Granger, bugger off' all she could do was stare at the doubt, uncertainty and pain that he kept hidden inside himself.

' You know, I could stay and, maybe read with you' she stammered.

'Why would you do that?' he questioned her, confused.

'Maybe because we could both use a bit of company, besides I've taken a liking to your vile attitude' she joked.

'Well gosh; I'll never do it again then Granger. And I always thought you hated me'.

'No, I never hated you, I harbored a strong disliking for your snide remarks directed at me and my friends'.

Pain, guilt and regret filled his thoughts, the thoughts he was sure that she couldn't see. She was taken aback by this, his face remained the same, but his true feelings were as plain as day to her, he was sorry for the pain he had caused her, and she needed to know why.

'Draco, why do you do that?'

Draco clenched his jaw and looked to the ground, wanting to know, but not wanting to ask, clearly that wasn't going to happen.

'Do what?' he asked.

'Put on that act'

He growled inwardly, frustrated with himself. She cant know what your thinking, he mentally kicked himself. Was she some magical girl that could read his inner thoughts? He had always admired her, she was smart and different from the other girls, but he could never tell her that. He didn't want to be the person that he was, but he couldn't tell her that either. How could he explain that he never wanted to be cruel to other people, he never wanted any of this. She would never understand, he told himself.

'Yes I would' she told him matter-of-factly

'Excuse me?'

She needed to express something to him. But she was first wrestling with her inner demon; He was always such a bastard to her.

But he never wanted that! We never really gave him a chance!

Don't be such a fool, she told herself.

But maybe, maybe I could help him, you know, to be a better person!

Stop it, stop it!

'I, I understand' she said slowly

'You understand what exactly' fear flickered over his gorgeous slate eyes.

'Wh-what your thinking. What you feel. If you just explained it to me, maybe I'd understand better.'

Oh god, what was happening here, was he suddenly an open book, was he that easy to read?

Maybe this wasn't such a bad thing, he told himself. Maybe you can explain it to her and she will accept it, and she could understand!

No, not now, I can't handle this right now.

'I, uh, I have to go Hermione. Uhh Bye'

He quickly scrambled up from the table and left the Great Hall. Without an explanation.

Did he just call me Hermione? She asked herself, a small tingle running down her spine at the memory of how her name soundedwhispered from his mouth.

That was the first time in 7 years that he had called her by her first name, instead of her last. She really did feel sorry for him and she really did want to understand. She left the Great Hall with a strange feeling, thinking of nothing but Draco.

'This cant be happening, it goes against everything I've ever known.'

I can't be having feelings for Hermione Granger and I certainly can't tell her how I feel, about her. Or about myself.

As she hit the last step on her way to GCM a shudder passed through her body and he almost collapsed. As the name Draco Malfoy flew from her mind she awoke. Confused and feeling out of place.

'Where am I?' she seemed to ask no one.

Where was I? Last thing I remember was being in the library.

Strange, she thought as she stood and continued on her way.

No thoughts of Draco in her head.

_Beware this spell lasts only one hour, and after it is complete you shall remember nothing of that you have seen although those you speak to shall_

_-----------------------------------------------------_

OK this is the end of Chapter ONE. There will be more.


	2. The speech

Disclaimers: I own the ideas, nothing else. This story is dedicated to the girl that led me to fanfic, she is also my bestist friend in the world… love ya Becki

Draco couldn't sleep; he was tossing and turning in his bed unable to find a comfortable position.

He growled to himself and rolled out of bed, he had to walk.

As he turned the corner on the 4th floor he spotted a small curly haired girl walking slowly in front of him, as he drew closer he realized that she in fact, wasn't so small. It was Hermione.

He walked slowly and quietly, wondering if he should say something, or just follow. Where was she going at this hour anyway!? He glanced at his watch, it was 1:30am.

She didn't know she was being followed. Hermione continued her slow and peaceful walk down the corridor; it wasn't unusual for her to be walking around late at night. She couldn't sleep and needed to stretch her legs other than around the GCR.

**She gasped** as a hand gripped her arm and pulled her sideways in through a door,

Just as she saw Snape and Sprout round the corner.

"Look, we need to talk" he whispered urgently, despite the rather tiny room they found themselves in, he was oddly comfortable.

"Don't say anything, just hear me out ok"

By the time she re-gained her composure she found herself in a rather tiny broom closet… alone, with…

"Please just listen to what I have to say!" he pleaded as she opened her mouth as if to talk.

She closed her mouth and leaned her back against the door, with a confused and rather worried (but interested) look on her face. She gazed upon him and realized she was body-to-body with a gorgeous 17 year old boy, with **ahem **rather entrancing eyes.

"Look Hermione, I know that you've always thought of me as a jerk, and I know you hate me, but when you talked to me this afternoon I felt like you could understand me, like, what I'm thinking… and I wanted to apologize for being a right royal arsehole for these last 6 years. And maybe I could explain that well, I think I'm in love with you. And I'm nothing like my father, and I want to help you." Shit I'm babbling! He thought…

As he spoke, she noticed that he leaned slightly forward on his leg and tapped his foot nervously…

As it was a rather TINY closet she could feel the quick tapping movement of his leg against her hips and thighs… and his words softly faded away. Wait a second!

Her head snapped up as she realized EXACTLY what he had been saying. She looked him deep in the eyes and saw only sincerity. Her heart gave an involuntary wrench.

"I-I-Uh-I, I need to… air, away. Cant! But I don't…" her words were all a mess. She couldn't form a sentence. She stopped, took a deep breath and started again.

"OK, I don't know what exactly is happening right now, why you are telling me this or why we are being friendly. Or WHY I'm squashed against you in this closet. But, well I uh, I have to go… I cant…" With that she pulled her body away from his and turned towards the door, facing her back to the tall good looking boy that had just told her he…

"What just happened!?" she asked herself, as she was running back towards her common room.

"Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot" Draco repeated as he smacked his head against the door that Hermione had just recently departed through.

"Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot" Hermione repeated to herself as she sat in bed. She recalled that Draco had told her that he LOVED her, or at least that he thought he did.

"Ohh God!! How could I have been so Stupid!" she stated as she remembered herself leaving in a hurry without so much as a response. That must have hurt!

But! What would she have said if she did respond? Did she love him back? What exactly were her feelings for Draco..?

As Hermione walked into potions the next day, she glanced at Draco before taking a seat directly behind him. To be sure that there was no eye-to-eye contact. Although, she wasn't sure how safe this seating would be, as she found herself staring at the back of his pale porcelain neck. As if he could sense her eyes on him she saw small Goosebumps rise over his perfect skin.

She looked away and turned her gaze to snape, who had just entered the potions room. He turned to the class and smirked, almost as if he had a deadly secret.

"Today class… we will be brewing 'il tiro di amanti'. It will not be taken by any of the students, but it will be brewed." She sneered at the class's obvious lack of understanding

"Ok does anyone here know what that is..?"

"Lovers Draught" drawled a voice from in front of Hermione.

"Very good Draco, you seem to be the only student that can speak French, I take it your father taught you this?" snape replied evenly

Hermione noticed the very small wince that Draco made at the mention of his father. He must really not like him she thought. Which then made her wonder why…

"Yes sir" was all that he replied with, although he knew snape wished him to elaborate; he did not want to talk about his father. His stupid, arrogant, moronic father…

-----------------------------------------------------

Sorry guys but that's the end of the chapter, I know it's short and I wish I could write more. But I'd like to keep you coming back, wanting to read the rest…. Please R&R!!!


	3. Nothing like him

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and all things you don't recognize,

although I will try to keep those to a minimum because I think this should be as close tothe original story as possible. As in I wont add anything like freaky relatives or stupid famous people… like Hermione loves Brittany spears! Ahh yuck no!

This is dedicated to my Pooh Bear and to Rebekah Ablett. Whom I get my Inspiration to write Fanfic. May she one day forgive me…

Ahem Hermione interrupted. "Sir will we be doing this alone or in pairs?"…

"I believe pairs will suffice ms. Granger," drawled Professor Snape " shall I?"

Snape proceeded to pair off the students in the class; much to their dismay he seemed to take joy in pairing quite miss-matched couples.

"Weasly and Thomas"

"Potter and Brown"

"Goyle and Longbottom"

"Granger and Malfoy"

"Crabbe and Abbot"

The class proceeded to groan whole-heartedly at this arrangement. Draco however was squirming inwardly at being paired with the girl he both loved and hated. She went against everything that he knew and was ever taught. She was a mudblood, she helped the less fortunate, she was smarter than him, and she liked Harry-I'm-such-a-saint-Potter and Ron-poor-as-dirt-and-not-much-cleaner-Weasly for god sakes! But after all that he found himself drawn to her. I'm NOT like my father he told himself.

"Malfoy" Hermione addressed him with a nod… but no trace of a smile

He winced inwardly, but on the outside remained idem.

"Granger" he replied, just as blandly as she had

Oh god why me? Hermione asked herself. Its ok, I can do this… he's the same person

that was cruel and malicious to my friends and me for the past 6 years.

But something's changed in him… her forgiving nature was shining through. I can at least give him a chance. After all he DID say he loved me…

"Well this potion looks easy enough, the only thing that we will have to make sure we do right is measure the ingredients exactly right and…she read over the notes again add them to the potion in the right sequence" Hermione informed him, friendly.

"Just because I'm in slytherin doesn't mean I'm stupid," he informed her. Ouch. He didn't mean to be cold… but he did what he had to get by…

"Well, this is the first time you have demonstrated otherwise" she responded as she watched him measure and pour… measure and pour, appearing to be doing it right.

" How can you say that when you don't even know me?" he growled under his breath.

"I can say that from all the times you have shown weakness, cowardice and malice for all those less evil than yourself"

"For gods sakes Granger, after all that has happened over the past 48 hours you still think I'm just pissing about that I'm never serious"

"Well prove that your not and maybe I'll believe you"

"Whatever" he responded just as Hermione added the last drop of armadillo bile and the whole potion turned violent purple and emitted a large puff of blue smoke.

"Mmyes…" drawled Snape… "Granger, Malfoy, take a sample of your potion, label it and put it on my desk please, then you may pack up and leave"

Draco and Hermione each took a sample from their caldron and wrote there names on it and placed it upon professor Snape's desk. They then proceeded to magic away the mess that they made while making the potion all the while no one noticed that Draco took another sample of the potion and slipped it into his pocket.

Draco smirked and glanced over at Hermione… oh the possibilities…

-----------------------------------------------------

A/N: ok thank you SO much for everyone that has REVIEWED! I really appreciate it!

I'm really sorry that it took so long to post this chapter and its so short! Ive been really busy with school! Although you don't want my excuses… you just want more chapters!

Well im busting with ideas so I think im going to go and do the next chapter RIGHT NOW! So you should be able to go right to chapter 4, depending on when you read this.

Please review! And tell me what you think… thanks heaps! Love you all


	4. bad bad boy draco

Disclaimer: not mine.

This is dedicated to Tim, Levi, Sass, Sar and Tara... thanks muchly for being the awesome friends that you are!

Draco watched Hermione walk away from the dungeons and towards the library, he started to follow her before he heard a sharp '**HEY'** from behind him. He turned and saw Harry and Ron.

"Yes? Can I help you potter" he spat. Just because he might love Hermione Doesn't mean he had to like Famous Harry Potter and sidekick Ron Weasly. He might not be just like his father but he still had his own personal grudge.

They advanced on him, wands out, sneers on their faces.

"Yeah Malfoy, you can help me, just stay the hell away from Hermione and we'll be just fine." Growled Harry.

"That goes for me to you evil prat" added Ron

"What makes you think I have any interest in Granger what so ever weasly, and IF I did what business is it of yours? It seems that you've been doing nothing but bothering her by becoming her own personal stalker, just when I thought you couldn't get any more pathetic…"

Harry grabbed the back of Ron's robes as he snarled and started swiping at Draco muttering profanity and the occasional spell that would bounce off the dungeon floors from the awkward position that Ron was holding his wand.

"Oh please" Draco spat "I don't need this right now" he muttered under his breath.

While Harry was restraining Ron, Draco backed slowly away and around the corridor after Hermione. Before he could turn around he felt himself back into someone. He stopped and turned around slowly, thinking that it was Hermione or a teacher that he had run into. But it wasn't, it was Pansy.

"Pansy, what are you doing here?" Draco demanded

"I was looking for you Draco" she responded seductively

"Well you found me, do you mind telling me what you wanted, I have some business to attend to about now" he replied glancing around her down the corridor.

Pansy reached into her robes and pulled out a vile filled with glowing red potion.

Draco saw her do this and took a step back. "What are you doing Pansy?" Draco asked feeling worry rise in his stomach. Just because he wouldn't go out with her again she was about to curse him with something painful looking, harsh!?.

"Ohh Draco! I miss my bad little boy. You're so uptight these days, you need to relax. This is just a little nudge back into the bad boy ways you left behind" purred Pansy as she removed the cap of the potion and threw the contents onto Draco's face.

"Pansy NO!" Draco called, just before he felt the scorching potion hit his face.

A moment later the potion had been absorbed into his skin and he straightened up again, this time with a sly smirk on crossing his features.

"Draco?" Pansy asked tentatively

Draco pushed his way past pansy and said "Thanks for that doll face" before walking briskly towards the great hall, knowing he would find Hermione there.

"Draco!?" Pansy called again after him 'Shit, that didn't go the way I hoped it would' she thought.

Hermione looked up just as Draco strut into the great hall with more ease than she had seen in him in weeks. What was up with him? As she continued to stare he met her gaze full on and winked at her while running a hand through his silvery hair.

'Ok' Hermione thought to herself looking away, feeling flushed from the intensity of his gaze.

She looked up once more and saw him take a seat opposite her across the room at the Slytherin table. Their eyes met again and he smirked at her and ran his tongue seductively over his lips. She raised and eyebrow at this gesture, refusing to let him win their little staring contest. He nodded his head towards the door to the great hall and winked at her again. Her eyebrows shot up once again and she shifted nervously in her seat.

'Why is he affecting me this much?' Hermione thought to herself 'I don't like Draco Malfoy, I-I cant! Its un-natural!' But there was something inside her that was arguing right back.  
'He is good looking and he did say he loved me.  
'MIGHT, he said he might love me…  
'well if you don't act on something soon your going to loose that might!  
What if I don't care?' asked herself  
'Oh you care, and you know it. You may have been hiding it from everyone else that you have feelings for Malfoy, but you cant hide it from yourself'.  
Just as she was about to nod a reply to Draco, the charms sounded for the end of lunch. She was required in transfiguration, as was Draco.

'Damn' Draco thought to himself as he heard the bell for next class. The potion that Pansy had given him had restored his confidence and smug attitude. 'I'm Draco Malfoy' he told himself 'And Draco Malfoy always gets what he wants' the brat deep down had resurfaced, and although he was still himself, he was just more… persuasive, daring… naughty.

He rose from his seat at Slytherin table and headed confidently to Transfiguration.

Hermione took her seat with the other students filling the classroom, she hadn't waited for Harry and Ron to finish their lunch and so she expected them to get to class any minute. As if on queue the seat next to her was pulled out and someone sat down. She turned to look, expecting to see Harry or Ron, and was greeted by theDangerous silvereyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Wha…" she started, then shut her mouth quickly, not wanting to give Draco the satisfaction of knowing he startled her.

"Hello pet" he purred at her as she blinked confusedly. He wanted Hermione, and he would get her, or his name wasn't Draco Malfoy.

Hermione started to respond but was stopped short by Professor McGonagall signaling the start of class. Just then Harry and Ron burst into the classroom panting and mumbling excuses for their late arrival. Ron gave Hermione a look of utmost confusion when he saw her sitting next to Draco. Harry raised his eyebrows to her and opened his mouth as if to speak. But Hermione shrugged at them with a helpless expression on her face and turned around once more to face McGonagall.

As the Lecture started Hermione let her quill take notes for her as her thoughts drifted to the book she left upstairs on her bed. She was suddenly brought right back down to Transfiguration as she felt a hot breath on her neck and a husky voice in her ear.

"I'm wearing leather pants for you" the Husky voice purred.

Hermione's mouth dropped open and she felt a warm tingle travel up her back. She turned to look at Draco sitting next to her and found his face very close to hers. She didn't move… neither did he. He simply smirked his lazy smirk and inclined his head briefly. Her mouth dropped open even more and she suddenly found herself thinking rather naughty thoughts about the tall slytherin sitting beside her.

Draco grinned to himself and observed the affect he was having on Hermione's thoughts. Enough of waiting for her to come to me, he thought. I told her how I feel and I know she feels the same way. I just know it. Draco tore off a small piece of parchment and scribbled

North tower. Tonight. 7pm 

Draco folded the parchment and pushed it towards Hermione. She picked it up and read it, hesitating briefly before replying. She folded it once more and pushed it back towards Draco, he picked it up and opened it eagerly, not thinking twice that she would refuse him

Ok 

He grinned openly. Allowing a sly smile to form on his lips just as the bell signaled the end of the lesson. Hermione jumped up and left quickly along with the rest of the class. Draco took his time and strolled confidently out of the class the smirk still on his face.

--------------------------------------------------

draco malfoy in leather pants... for me?? oh you shouldnt have... actually... i take that back.


	5. Be Gentle Dragon

D/C: I don't own Harry Potter…or Draco sigh (you just have to rub it in don't you) so everything you see that you recognize belongs to J.K Rowling… all the rest couhgnotmuch like the plot is mine.

This is dedicated To my posse... you know who you are. so please read and Review!!!! And I shall love you forever! And if get at least 5 reviews I promise to update in less than a week. (bows and exits)…

It was 7:30 and Draco was done waiting for Hermione to show up. He growled under his breath and slid off the desk he was sitting on. He strode to the door and kicked it open, before he paused and a voice at the back of his mind reminded him  
'Your acting just like your father!'… Draco snarled 'Whatever' he thought 'at least my father never had to wait for things; he got what he wanted, when he wanted it. I can get that. I'll just go about it differently'  
A smirk stretched itself over his mouth, a plan forming itself in his mind. He would get his Hermione, oh yes, and she would love it.

Hermione glanced at the clock again 7:40. Why couldn't she just get up and go to the tower?  
'There is no way I'm going to get suckered into something that ferret boy wants' she thought.  
'He's evil and I will not fall for some stupid plan of his to humiliate me in front of everyone'…  
'But didn't he tell you he loved you?' asked a little voice at the back of her mind.  
'Oh yeah sure it was probably just one of his little schemes to prove how small minded I am.'

With a freshly determined look on her face Hermione went back to reading her book, shoving all thoughts of Draco malfoy and his gorgeous slate eyes OUT of her mind.

Hermione woke the next morning, dressed and went down to the great hall for breakfast. She took a seat next to Harry and across from Ron.

"Morning 'Mione" Harry said with a smile, pushing a plate of pancakes in front of her.

"Morning Harry. Ron" Hermione replied with a grin.

"I vast 'onderin en oo'd e' joining us" spluttered Ron finishing the mouthful of pancakes he had in his mouth, spraying Hermione with bits of half chewed food.

Hermione squealed and moved away from the bits of food on the table while Harry laughed. This brought a smile to Hermione's face.

"Ron you disgust me," she said with a grin.

Cough "sorry Mione!" Replied Ron with a laugh.

Suddenly the great hall was filled with the sounds of wings and owl's screeching.

"Excellent" said Harry "post's here"

"What are you expecting?" asked Ron

"Nothing, just a letter from Fred and George. I asked them how the Joke shops going. And they said they'd send us some samples!" said Harry with a laugh

Ron pumped his fist in the air "yes! Now I have something to get Seamus back with for that time he put flobberworms in my bed!"

Hermione laughed and was taken aback when a beautiful male screech owl landed in front of her with an envelope in his beak. She took the letter and watched the owl fly away before looking at the envelope in her hand with a curious smile.

"What's that Mione?" asked Harry

"I-I don't know…" she replied confused

"Well come on then open it up," said Ron

She opened the Envelope and pulled out a letter, as she went to put down the empty envelope a necklace fell out onto the table in front of her. She gasped and put down the letter to pick up the jewelry.

It was beautiful… it was a silver pendant of a snowflake hanging on a silver chain, there was a small turquoise jewel in the middle of the snowflake and it glowed with an unearthly light.

"Wow, who gave you that Mione?" asked Harry looking impressed

"I don't know" she replied and picked up the letter. She opened it and it said this:

------ 'It is the only thing I possessed that even approached your beauty. If you wear it, I promise the rewards will be great'

Yours truly D.M xxx ------

"Wha?" Hermione gasped as the necklace flew from her hand and clasped itself around her neck. And suddenly she found her eyes rise to meet the smirk resting on Draco Malfoy's gorgeous face. Her eyes met his and he winked at her. She drew in her breath and found herself melting beneath his gaze.

_Stand_. She heard the command in her mind and was startled to find she obeyed the request.

"Where ya going Mione? You only just came down for breakfast," asked Ron

"Mmm" she mumbled in response and let her feet carry her over to the slytherin table where Draco stood and took her hand.

At first she was confused to find that she didn't take her hand back automatically, and showing from the confused chatter and scattered gasps from the great hall, so was everyone else.

Draco stood and took Hermione's hand smirking, leaned in close and whispered  
'follow me.'  
Before turning and walking towards the doors of the great hall. Feeling her sigh and follow him easily, all the while grasping his hand firmly.

Draco saw Harry and Ron stand and plant themselves in front of himself and Hermione, blocking the doors to the great hall, angry looks on their faces.

He turned to Hermione. "why don't you just wait here, I'll be right back"

He heard Harry and Ron growl and he turned to them. "Yes? Is there a problem potter? Weasly?" he asked with mock sincerity.

"Your damn straight there's a problem Malfoy" Harry spat. "Leave Hermione alone or else the problem will physical"

"My fist is about to get very friendly with your face Malfoy" threatened Ron

Draco turned to Hermione…

In her mind she knew this was wrong, but her body didn't agree. She knew that she should protest, to tell Draco he was scum and to stand with Harry and Ron instead of allowing herself to stare adoringly at Draco, standing close by his side.

Draco turned to her and asked "Is there a problem here Love?" his grey-silver eyes sparkled wonderfully in the light and she felt herself smile.

"No, no problem Draco" she replied in a delighted tone.

What is WRONG with me!? She thought, this is wrong, this is very, very wrong. Before she knew it she had taken Draco's hand again and was following him out of the hall, away from a dumbfounded Harry and Ron.  
Ohhhhh she would get him for this when she reversed whatever this… This spell was! But for now she had to worry about where this was leading and how to get out of it!

She found that he was leading her up to the seventh floor and down a corridor; suddenly he turned and walked back down the corridor and then again turned and walked the corridor before suddenly a door appeared on the wall across from her.

Her eyes widened and she realized what it was. The Room of Requirement! Suddenly she felt herself being pulled into the room and pushed up against a wall. A firm body followed her and pressed itself against her, pinning her to the wall.

_Kiss me _said Draco's voice inside her head.

Her hands found the sides of his face and she felt herself pull him closer to her and press her lips against his.

His tongue traced her lips and pushed them apart and began slowly making love to her mouth with his tongue. His hands found her hips and he pulled her into him eliciting a small but satisfied moan from Hermione.

His arousal was growing and he could feel Hermione's hands (not entirely on her own accord smirk) tracing his lower back and neck. He pulled out of the kiss and saw that she was breathing heavily and her eyes were wide.

_What's on your mind _he asked her mentally, it was like an order.

"What's happening?" she asked surprised that she could voice her own opinion.

"I need you Mione, and you need me, don't deny it. The only reason this spell is working so well is that you want it to. Whether you admit it or not this is what you really yearn for," he replied huskily in her ear.

"Maybe it is. But we can't do this Draco, we just cant" she moaned

But that was all that came out of her mouth in the manner of fully formed sentences because the voice had come back and she was again helpless to her own lust, spurred on by the spell in cased in the necklace around her neck.

She wanted this. And she didn't all at the same time. She was angry. But she was falling... in the literal sense. Her back hit something soft and she realized she was lying on a bed.

Draco was on top of her and he was staring at her. He sighed and removed the necklace from her neck with a wave of his wand.

"Mione" he breathed "I want you, no I need you. I told you I loved you and I know it was true. And so do you. I want this to happen so badly, but I cant do it like that, not without you wanting it as much as I do." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Suddenly she could feel again, her OWN feelings, not those planted in her head by a spell. And she realised that this wasn't as bad as she might have thought. She could no longer deny her feelings for Draco.

He felt a hand stroke his cheek and he opened his eyes to find Hermione looking at him with a smile.

"Taking away the spell was only proof that you would never hurt me, and that your really not like your father" she said

"I'm so sorry, but I wanted you to see how much I need you" he sighed "I had to get you here some how"

Hermione could feel the beginnings of something strange and new forming in her stomach, coupled with a longing she never knew she could feel. She needed to know that Draco could be Human, that he could love her.

"Be careful with me Draco," she said before gently parting her legs and letting him rest against her.

His eyes widened and he nodded slowly.

-----------------------------------------------------

OK its TBC… SORRY!

A/N: ok they were still wearing clothes when she parted her legs for him! So I still haven't gotten to the part when they get undressed and yadda yadda yadda I cant tell you what's going to happen in the next chapter!!! Hermione is starting to believe that Draco can truly love her, and she's risking everything to let her feelings for him show. What's going to happen!?!?! Guesses anyone?


End file.
